Stalker
by Ravenia Chloe
Summary: Aoko. Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang baik dan ceria. Namun, seseorang selalu mengikuti dan mengejarnya. Siapakah sosok itu...?


**Summary** **:** Aoko. Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang baik dan ceria.

Namun, seseorang selalu mengikuti dan mengejarnya. Siapakah sosok itu?

**Warning :** Gaje, aneh, dan lainnya.

**Disclaimer :** Kalau DC punyaku, mungkin ceritanya bakal berubah drastis.

**Stalker**

Matahari senja sebentar lagi akan menghilang, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bukit. Langit-langit yang tadinya berwarna biru dan disertai taburan-taburan awan putih yang bagaikan kapas putih nan lembut, kini semua itu sekarang berwarna jingga warna yang memancarkan keindahan matahari senja.

Binatang-binatang pagi menyudahi aktifitasnya dan kembali kesangkarnya untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan binatang-binatang malam, sudah saatnya mereka terbangun dari tidurnya dan memulai aktifitas rutinnya dimalam hari. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang sekeliling, mereka mengakhiri kegiatan mereka pada siang hari dan memulai kegiatan malamnya.

Di samping semua kegiatan yang sedang terjadi, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang sangat cepat di taman kota. Suara itu berasal dari seorang anak remaja yang berumur 17 tahun yang tengah berlari-lari di sepanjang taman kota. Anak itu adalah Kuroba Aoko, yang biasa di panggil sebagai Aoko.

Untuk saat ini wajah Aoko kelihatan pucat pasi, nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran di sekitar tubuhnya. Aoko terus berlari dan berlari, ia tidak berhenti berlari sedetik pun sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tempat persebunyian yang bagus, yaitu di tempat permainan anak. Aoko menyembunyikan dirinya di balik rumah kayu yang menyerupai rumah panggung dan terdapat tali-tali tambang yang menyilang di bawahnya.

" Semoga dia tidak menemukanku disini" ucap Aoko harap-harap cemas dengan pandangan tetap ke arah seorang cowok yang berada di kejauhan dengan tampang kebingungan karena tidak dapat menemukan Aoko.

Aoko menghela nafas lega, karena hingga saat ini cowok itu tidak dapat menemukan dirinya. Aoko menegakkan tubuhnya dari keadaan yang tadinya seperti sedang memata-matai, lalu ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah pulang ketika saat itu juga seorang cowok menutupi mata Aoko. "Akhirnya ketemu juga kamu, Aoko!" ucap cowok itu tepat di telinga Aoko.

Seketika detak jantung Aoko menjadi lambat,tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan juga wajahnya kini kembali menjadi pucat pasi. Dengan wajah dan tubuh seperti itu Aoko sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang mati berdiri karena serangan jantung.

Tapi, dengan cepat Aoko menepis tangan cowok itu dan langsung memberikan kepalan tangannya dan menghantam wajah cowok itu dengan keras. " Aw…. Itu sakit Aoko!" ucap cowok itu meringis kesakitan.

Sesaat raut wajah Aoko berubah. Kini wajahnya terlihat kebingungan ketika mendengar suara tadi yang sangat berbeda dari suara yang sebelumnya. Satu persatu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Mengapa suaranya sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya? Dan sepertinya suaranya tidak asing.

Aoko mengalihkan pemandangannya kearah cowok itu dan di tatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata violet Aoko bertatapan dengan mata cowok itu yang berwarna Sapphire. Sesaat Aoko menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Kaito dari Kuroba Kaito, kembarannya sehidup semati. Aoko langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Aoko yang masih kesakitan untuk berdiri.

" kenapa kamu ada di sini, Kaito?" ucap Aoko pada Kaito. Kaito tidak menjawab, ia masih memengang wajahnya dan sesekali meringis kesakitan. " Aku tidak mau meminta maaf padamu, karena ini memang salahmu. Kamu datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menutup mataku dengan suara yang berbeda. Kupikir tadi itu suaranya Saguru, orang yang sudah membuatku berlari tidak menentu arah seperti ini!" ujar Aoko kepada Kaito dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan marah.

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya dari tangannya yang sedari tadi terus mengelus-elus wajahnya. Kaito menatap Aoko dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung sepatu sekolah yang dipakainya. Kaito tiba-tiba tiba-tiba terkikik. Sebenarnya ia ingin menahan tawanya, tapi tidak bisa. Apalagi jika ia melihat wajah Aoko, adik kembarnya yang sedang gemetaran gara-gara cowok bernama Saguru. Dan lagi-lagi Kaito terkikik. Tapi kali ini bukan lagi terkikik, melainkan terkekeh. Kaito terus saja terkekeh dan semakin lama suaranya semakin besar, hal ini membuat Aoko semakin marah.

Saguru, dengan nama lengkapnya Hakuba Saguru. Saguru adalah teman Aoko dan Kaito yang amat sagat menyukai Aoko. Saguru itu sangat agresif. Setiap saat pasti mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai Aoko dengan suara lantang, setiap bertemu pasti mengejar Aoko, dan setiap kali berpapasan Saguru selalu memeluk Aoko. Gara-gara hal ini Aoko jadi membenci Saguru dan jika bertemu Aoko selalu menghindar dan kabur.

"KAITO!" ucap Aoko tertahan karena marah. Matanya melotot, wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya bergetar, rambutnya berkibar karena tertiup angin. Kaito berpikir bahwa adiknya ini sangat lucu.

"maaf…maaf…" Kaito meminta maaf sambil tertawa. " maaf kalau aku sudah mengejutkan adikku tercinta ini" lanjutnya, "tapi suara yang tadi itu memang suaranya Saguru" ucap Kaito sambil menunjuk kedepan, lebih tepatnya kearah orang yang berdiri di belakang Aoko.

Lagi-lagi detak jantung Aoko melambat. Ia perlahan memutar tubuhnya sampai ia mendapati sosok Saguru didekatnya.

"Aoko~ kenapa kamu menghindariku?" ucap Saguru memulai aksinya, dia sepertinya ingin memeluk Aoko. " ti…TIDAK!" Aoko berteriak sambil melempari Saguru dengan sepatu sekolahnya, lalu Aoko pulang sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sepatunya, dia tidak menggubris panggilan Kaito dan Saguru. Bahkan, kakinya yang seharusnya kesakitan karena menginjak batu-batu kerikil yang tajam tidak dirasakannya. Ia hanya terus berlari.

Di tempat kejadian, Saguru masih terduduk diatas tanah yang bertaburan kerikil. Sampai Aoko menghilang dari pandangannya dia terus berteriak "jangan bersedih Aoko, besok kita akan berjumpa lagi!".Kaito hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian seperti biasanya ia pamit pulang pada Saguru sambil meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi, "maaf ya sob.. sepertinya kamu kurang beruntung".

Setelah berpamitan pada Saguru, Kaito mengambil sepatu sekolahnya Aoko yang dijadikan sebagai senjata adiknya itu. Lalu, ia sendiri pun bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kaito melihat Aoko sedang memainkan game di kompoter miliknya. Aoko kelihatan sangat senang dan tenang, sepertinya Aoko sudah melupakan kejadian ditaman tadi. Kejadian seperti itu memang sudah biasa bagi mereka, mungkin sudah bagaikan sarapan sehari-hari.

Kaito hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya itu, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya. Ia ingin segera tidur diranjangnya yang empuk. "hah~" Kaito menghela nafas "hari ini sangat melelahkan" ucapnya, dan tak lama kemudian Kaito tertidur dengan lelap ditemani dengan mimpinya yang indah. Sedangkan Aoko, ia terus duduk di depan komputernya hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Akhirnya selesai juga~ *teriak-teriak nggak jelas*<strong>

**Aoko : Kenapa aq jadi adik kembarnya Kaito?**

**Author : Boleh dong….**

**Karena setelah melakukan musyawarah *sok politikus* Cuma kalian yang cocok dan punya beberapa kemiripan**

**Kaito : hah… Masa aku dimirip-miripin sama si ahoko! *tersenyum jail sambil ngelirik Aoko***

**Aoko : si..siapa yang ahoko, BAKAITO! *ngelempar mop kearah Kaito***

**Saguru : Ehm..! ngomong-ngomong…. Kenapa peranku aneh kayak gini..! *memberikan tatapan death glare kearah author***

**Author : ma... maaf..! lain kali aku kasih kamu peran yang bagus deh… *nangis di pojokan***

**Saguru : ja.. jangan nangis dong.. *kebingungan***

**Author : nangis bohongan kok..~ * tersenyum puas* nah… saya ucapin terima kasih banyak buat semuanya karena udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini... m( _ _ )m**

**Saguru : dan….**

**Kaito & Aoko : RnR Please~ *muncul dari belakang***


End file.
